1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character output apparatus, a character output method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A mechanism is proposed that permits outputting of thick characters (also referred to as bold characters) or thin characters even when fonts of thick typeface (boldface) or thin typeface are not provided. Here, the processing (bold modification) of modifying a character into thick one is referred to as character thickening processing or bold processing.